Sensei, You Idiot!
by Akashi lina
Summary: "Terimakasih telah memberiku putra yang tampan, terimakasih atas segalanya. Aku mencintai mu."/pemberian nama-nama aneh, dari orang yang aneh juga/Akashi Junior/Sequel I Love You, Sensei!/bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Sebenarnya aku mencintai sensei

Saat pertama kali aku melihat sensei di situlah aku langsung menyukai sensei.

Tak peduli dengan umur kita yang terpaut jauh

Aku mencintai sensei apa adanya.

Ku harap sensei dapat membalas perasaan ku.

Sekali lagi

I Love You, Sensei

.

.

.

.

**Sensei, You Idiot!**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Jika tidak suka tak apa, saya tak akan memaksa anda untuk membaca :D**

**Warning : Typo, dan banyak yang tak diharapkan oleh pembaca**

**Sequel :**

**I Love You, Sensei!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haahhh..."

Sudah berakali kali Seijurou menghela nafas malas dengan mengacak rambutnya dalam dua jam terakhir di dalam mobil mewahnya. Bahkan pakaian yang tadinya rapih. Kini sudah tak berbentuk. Dengan ikatan dasi yang longar, kemeja dengan kancing dua diatas terbuka, bagian bawah kemeja yang dikeluarkan lengan kemeja yang digulung dengan asal, jas yang entah sudah berada dimana sekarang yang jelas sudah tak terpasang di tubuhnya saat ini dan jangan lupakan rambut yang acak-acakan karena sedari tadi dia sibuk menggaruk dan mengacak rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!"

Lagi-lagi Seijurou mengumpat. Jarang sekali Seijurou mengumpat, biasanya dia langsung menikam orang yang membuatnya jengkel dengan gunting biru kesayangannya.

"Krin-"

Dengan secepat kilat Seijurou menyambar handphonenya lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Langsung ke INTINYA!" Titah Seijurou kepada sang penelpon.

"Aku melihat-"

"Aominecchi, sepertinya aku salah orang-ssu." Teriak samar-samar Kise dari seberang telpon

"Daiki!" Seijuurou mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ah... hehehe... Aku hanya mengetes hanphone ku sepertinya tadi rusak jadi-"

"Daiki, persiapkan dirimu untuk HUKUMAN NERAKA dari ku!"

"Oi. Aka-"

'Tut.'

Seijuro langsung menuntup telpon nya dengan sadis. Repotnya hanya membawa handphone satu yang tak ada layanan internet dan dengan kontak nomer dan kapasitas sms yang sedikit memang menyulitkanya untuk mencari informasi intinya Seijurou membawa handphone jadul (Jaman dulu) yang bisanya sms sama telponan doang itu...

Sayangnya handphonenya yang begitu canggih ketinggalan di rumah karena tadi pagi ia terlambat, di karenakan begadang terlalu malam dengan istri tercinta.

Disaat ia hendak menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dering pesan memberhentikan aktiviasnya

"1 message"

Dengan segera Seijurou membukannya.

.

.

From : Tetsuya

.

Sebenarnya aku mencintai sensei

Saat pertama kali aku melihat sensei di situlah aku langsung menyukai sensei.

Tak peduli dengan umur kita yang terpaut jauh

Aku mencintai sensei apa adanya.

Ku harap sensei dapat membalas perasaan ku.

Sekali lagi

I Love You, Sensei

.

Sebagian text hilang

.

Akashi Tetsuya sudah membuatnya gundang gulana selama dua jam lebih dan sudah dicari-cari dengan bantuan budak-budaknya, Siapa yang tidak cemas jika istri kesayangannya belum pulang di saat langit mulai gelap dan tidak meninggalkan pesan sama sekali bahkan mertua dan sahabatnya tidak tahu keberadaannya. Dan sekarang Tetsuya malah mengirim pesan romantis kepada dirinya.

.

"1 message"

Ada pesan lagi, seijurou membuka pesan tersebut.

.

From : Tetsuya

Apa kau senang mendapat pesan ini?

.

Seijurou terseny- ups, maksudnya menyeringai, dengan cepat membalas pesan Tetsuyanya

.

To : Tetsuya

Tentu saja, kau dimana Tetsuya?

.

Ah bilang pada pengirim pesan ini "I Love You Too"

.

From : Tetsuya

Aku sedang di penggadilan, mengurus surat cerai kita, aku akan pulang sekitar 30 menit lagi, kuharap Akashi kun secepatnya menandatangani surat cerai kita.

.

Ah ya.. hanphone mu ketinggalan jadi aku membawanya takut ada yang mengambil saat aku tidak ada di rumah.

Dan tadi ada yang mengirim pesan yang sangat mesra untuk mu jadi aku kirimkan saja lewat nomer ku. Karna tadi kartu mu tidak sengaja ku buang. setelah mengirimkan pesan mesra itu ke handphone ku.

.

.

Seijurou terperanjat dengan pesan yang Tetsuya kirim. Apa maksudnya dengan cerai dan sekarang Tetsuya memanggilnya dengan Akashi kun bukan dengan Sei kun atau setidaknya Akashi sensei.

.

To : Tetsuya

Apa maksud mu, Tetsuya?

.

.

"1 message complete"

.

.

From : Tetsuya

.

Sebenarnya aku mencintai sensei

Saat pertama kali aku melihat sensei di situlah aku langsung menyukai sensei.

Tak peduli dengan umur kita yang terpaut jauh

Aku mencintai sensei apa adanya.

Ku harap sensei dapat membalas perasaan ku.

Sekali lagi

I Love You, Sensei

.

Furihata Kouki

.

.

.

~Tempat Tetsuya berada~

Dilain tempat Tetsuya menatap datar pesan dari Seijurou muka sih datar tapi tanggan menggenggam surat yang dia pegang sampai lecek tak karuan.

"Sensei, you idiot!" gumam Tetsuya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

**Lina Back. Ada yang kangen?**

**Pastinya gak ada. Lina udah berusaha keras buatin Sequelnya "I Love You, Sensei!" buat penggemar Lina semua- ups maksudnya AkaKuro.**

**Lina tau ini gak bagus banget. Walaupun maksa dan gak bagus. Lina mengharap Review dari kalian.**

**Thank yang udah ngebaca :D**

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Tetsuya, sebelumnya tidak ada tulisan Kouki di pesan yang kau kirim, percaya lah pada ku."

Seijurou panik saat Tetsuya pulang dia langsung menuju kamar dan memasukan pakaiannya kedalam koper.

"..."

Tetsuya tidak mengubris omongan Seijurou dan kembali memasukan pakaian dan peralatan lain ke dalam kopernya.

"Tetsuya tolong dengarkan dulu."

Seijurou mengikuti setiap langkah sang istri.

"Berhenti mengikuti ku Seijurou kun, dari pada mengikuti tidak jelas lebih baik kau menandatangani surat ini." Tunjuk Tetsuya pada surat yang tergeletak di kasur.

Dengan secepat kilat Seijurou berlutut di depan Tetsuya.

"Kumohon jangan cerai dari ku, aku mencitai mu sayang, sungguh."

Seijurou memeluk kaki sang istri, berharap sang istri dapat mengurungkan niat cerainya.

"Apa maksud Seijurou kun?"

"Itu surat ceraikan Tetsuya?" tanya Seijurou

"Oh.. , itu surat persetujuan orang tua atau wali murid untuk study tour dua hari lagi yang diadakan kampus." Jawab Tetsuya dengan muka datar, sedatar jalan tol.

"Hahh, bukanya kau ke pengadilan tadi dan tadi kau bilang cerai bukan?"

"Aku hanya mengerjai Seijurou kun." Ucap Tetsuya tanpa beban dan dosa. Tak tahukah sang suami sudah hampir jantungan mendengar penyataan cerainya.

Lagi pula Tetsuya sudah tahu penyebab masalah ini.

.

.

Flashback on~

Selesai meminta kertas persetujuan study tour yang kedua kalinya, di karenakan yang pertama sudah tak berbentuk lagi karena emosinya pada Seijurou saking kesalnya dia memanggilnya dengan Akashi kun. Tapi walaupun kesal Tetsuya tidak benar-benar menceraikan Seijuro, Tetsuya masih cinta kok sama Seijurou, hanya sedikit mengancam.

Setelah itu, Tetsuya bergegas pulang sambil memainkan handphonenya

"1 Message"

Tetsuya menaikan satu alisnya, siapa lagi yang mengirimnya pesan. Jika Seijurou yang mengirimnya maka ia akan langsung mematikan hanphone. Tapi niat itu di urungkan saat melihat nama sang pengirim

.

From : Furihata Kouki

diterima : 10:30 AM

.

Ano Tetsuya san. Gomen aku salah kirim.

Aku berniat mengirimnya ke Teppei sensei tapi karena namanya berdekatan dengan Seijurou sensei aku salah tekan ke nama Seijurou sensei.

Aku mengirim ini pada Tetsuya san, karena aku tahu kalau Tetsuya san pasti salah paham. Karena tadi Seijurou sensei bilang hanphonenya ketinggalan saat perkuliahan di mulai

.

Hounto ni Gomen!

.

Ini pesan dari tadi siang, kenapa baru masuk. Masuknya pesan Furihata mengawali pesan lain yang menyusul masuk.

'Sepertinya jaringan operatornya sedang eror, tapi kenapa pesan Seijurou kun masuk' batin Tetsuya bingung lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Flashback Off~

.

.

.

**Review **


	2. Study Tour!

**Kuroko No Basuke Milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Silahkan Kembali Kalau Tidak Suka. Kalau Suka, Silahkan Membaca.**

Dipikiran Akashi Tetsuya Study Tournya nanti akan berjalan lancar tanpa kekangan dari Suaminya Akashi Seijuurou, tapi mungkin itu hanya mimpi. Jika kau sudah menjadi milik Akashi Seijuurou jangan harap kau bisa bebas, Tetsuya!

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

.

Wajah boleh datar, ekspresi boleh gak ada. Tapi dalam hati sudah dongkol setengah mati.

"Tetsuya, mau cemilan?" Tanya orang di sebelahnya dengan Watados alias wajah tanpa dosa sembari menyodorkan snack kentang kedepan mukanya.

"Tidak terimakasih." Tetsuya menyingkirkan snack yang di sodorkan Akashi Seijuurou dengan sopan, walau niatnya mau membuangnya sekalian sama orangnya.

"Ya sudah."

Seijuurou kembali memakan snack kentang yang ia tawarkan kepada Tetsuya dengan santai.

"Sei kun, Kenapa ikut study tour kampus ku." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Aku ini dosen di kampus mu Tetsuya."

"Bukanya kau ada rapat yang tak bisa kau tinggal."

"Kau berharap aku tidak ikut."

"Bu-"

"Biar kau bisa berduaan dengan Taiga gitu."

"Sei-"

"Jangan harap aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua!"

"Tap-"

"Kau masih mau menyangkal Tetsuya."

"..."

"Aku ini selalu benar."

Ok, kesabaran Tetsuya sudah pada batasnya.

"Jika Sei kun memotong omongan ku lagi, akan ku ignite pass kau."

"Kau mulai membantah ku heh."

"Kapan aku tidak membantah Sei kun."

"Tetsuya!" geram Seijuurou, menatap sang istri tajam

"Apa?, pulang nanti mau pembatas tempat tidur atau tidur di luar." Ancam Tetsuya.

"Lagipula seharusnya aku duduk dengan Kise kun, dan Seijuurou kun duduk di deretan bangku para dosen."

"Kau tidak mau duduk dengan suami mu ini." Ucap Seijuurou.

"Ya, sekali kali biarkan aku bergabung dengan yang lain Sei kun."

"Tidak, kau harus duduk bersama ku."

"..."

Percuma saja adu mulut dengan orang yang mengaku dirinya absolute. Lebih baik diam.

...

.

.

.

.

~Skip Time~

Sesampainya di Osaka Tetsuya harus menunggu pembagian kamar, mengantri dari banyaknya mahasiswa yang ada di sana tanpa Seijuurou di sampingnya. Karna para dosen sudah lebih dulu menerima kunci kamar mereka masing-masing termaksud Seijuurou.

'Curang sekali Sei kun.' batin Tetsuya, dengan tampang kusut dan bad hairnya karna perjalanan yang lumayan lama dan jauh membuatnya harus tidur di mobil ditambah dengan kepala Seijurou yang tidak mau lepas dari pundak Tetsuya.

"Akashi Tetsuya!"

Akhirnya namanya dipanggil.

"Akashi Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya sudah berdiri di depan orang yang memanggilnya, dengan tangan yang siap menerima kunci.

"Apa Akashi Tetsuya ada?"

"Ano."

"Hwaaa... sejak kapan kau disitu."

"Aku disini sejak kau memanggilku, jadi mana kuncinya."

"Ahh... ya, kuncinya sudah sama teman mu, kamarnya nomer 154"

"Baiklah"

Tetsuya langsung berjalan menuju kamar yang dituju.

...

.

.

.

"Lama sekali! Aku sudah menunggu mu dari tadi."

Tetsuya semakin dongkol melihat orang yang menjadi teman sekamarnya sekarang. Sedang tiduran dengan santainya dengan memakai setelan baju tidur.

"Kenapa hanya melihat saja, sini tidur dipelukan ku Tets-"

Buukkk...

Tetsuya melemparkan tas ranselnya ke muka menjengkelkan Seijuurou. Seijuurou yang menjadi teman sekamarnya lagi.

"Beraninya kau Tetsuya!"

"..."

Tetsuya kembali mengabaikan Seijuurou dengan tertidur di kasur hotel yang empuk.

...

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya kunjungan kampus ke Universitas Osaka (ngarang)

Kali ini Tetsuya tidak mau duduk dengan Seijuurou lagi, Cukup satu hari saja Study Tournya di rusak sang suami.

"Kise kun bisa aku duduk di samping mu?" tanya Tetsuya.

Di belakang Tetsuya sudah ada Seijuurou denga gunting biru muda kesayangannya sambil menatap tajam kearah kise. Seolah mengisyaratkan 'Tolak, atau mati!'

Kise yang melihat tatapan Seijuurou hanya dapat menahan napas.

"Te-Tetsuyacchi, disini sudah ada Aominecchi." Sangkal Kise

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Tetsuya beranjak dari bangku Kise dan Aomine katanya, menuju bangku Furihata.

"Ano.. Furihata kun, apa di samping mu ada orang?" tanya Tetsuya

Sama dengan nasib Kise, Furihata juga mendapat ancaman yang sama.

"Ma-maafkan aku Tetsuya san, ini untuk tempat barang-barang ku, aku membawa barang yang cukup banyak kali ini." Ucap Furihata kun.

Tetsuya hanya menghela nafas, lalu mecari tempat duduk yang bisa ia tempati, asal tidak dengan Seijuurou.

...

Seijuurou menyeringai, melihat Tetsuya kembali duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah yang datar namun ia tahu kalau istrinya sekarang sangat amat kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal kalau seluruh penghuni bus tidak mau berbagi tempat dengannya.

"Sudah selesai mengobrolnya Tetsuya." Ledek Seijuurou.

"Tau!" omel Tetsuya..

...

Dan seterusnya, selama study tour Seijuurou tak membiarkan Tetsuya benar benar bergabung dengan yang lain selalu ada Seijuurou dengan sikap posesifnya.

...

**Lina gak jelas banget yah.. setelah dipikir pikir mau lanjutin aja, kalo buat judul baru jadi gak nyambung malah... walau ancur dan banyak typo... hoho.. maklumin lagi musim stress-stressnya nih.**

**Chap ini pelampiasan Lina sama IP yang bikin dagdigdug... sama stress mikirin magang gak dapet-dapet. Pada pelit-pelit banget sih perusahaannya.**

**Yaudah lah... segini dulu chap kali ini.**

**Dan yang terakhir.. Happy Birthday Kuroko Tetsuya...**

**.**

.

**.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Kekalahan

**Kuroko No Basuke Milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Silahkan Kembali Kalau Tidak Suka. Kalau Suka, Silahkan Membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana riuh terjadi di pendopo Fakultas ekonomi, Universitas Tokyo. Sumbernya yang paling menonjol adalah Dakian.

"Ayo Tetsu! Kau cemen sekali." Ejek Aomine.

"Aku sibuk Aomine kun, Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyalin pekerjaan rumah Furihata Kun." Ujar Tetsuya tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya menyalin jawaban Furihata ke kertasnya.

"Ck, sejak kapan kau jadi pemalas seperti ini memang semalem, ngapain aja sih sampai tidak sempat ngerjain tugas?" tanya Aomine.

"..."

"Hoi, aku dicuekin."

"Sudah ssu, jangan ribut-ribut. Tetsuyacchi ikut saja ssu." Ucap kise

"Iya ayo ikut saja Tet chan." Kali ini Takao yang membujuknya.

"Sudah ikut saja Kuroko." Kagami ikut membujuknya.

"Ayo Tetsu, lagi pula hanya kau yang belum mainkan." Aomine kembali berkomentar.

"Cemen sekali kau, pantas saja kau jadi ukenya Akashi." Ejek Haizaki.

Braaaakkk

Tetsuya sudah kehilangan kesbaran sampai-sampai meja di pendopo tersebut menjadi korbannya.

"Apa, memang apa salahnya menjadi uke Seijuurou kun, kau sendiri jadi ukenya Nijimura sensei, huhh. Dan Kagami kun, berhenti memanggil ku Kuroko aku sudah ganti marga menjadi Akashi."

Semua yang berada di sana mundur menjauhi Tetsuya yang sedang mengamuk.

"Tadi kalian mau menantang ku kan, sini aku ladeni."

Ok sekarang Tetsuya terlihat seperti anak gadis yang sedang pms.

"Tenang dulu Tetsuyacchi." Kise berusaha meredam emosi Tetsuya.

"Perubahan Mood biasa terjadi pada wanita pms dan wanita hamil nanodayo." Entah kenapa Midorima malah terlihat tidak nyambung.

Semua cengo melihat Midorima.

"Jadi Midorima kun pikir aku sedang pms atau sedang hamil begitu." Ucap Tetsuya dengan aura yandare turunan akashi.

"Itu menurut teori yang ada di buku medis nanodayo."

"Sudah ssu, hentikan pertikaian ini ssu." Ampun makhluk kuning ini mulai lebay.

"Iya benar kata Ki chan, kita lanjutkan permainan saja." Ucap Takao.

Tetsuya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

"Hooooree." Yang berteriak hanya Kise dan Takao selebihnya menutup kuping mereka dari pencemaran suara tersebut.

...

.

.

.

.

"Di sebelah kanan ada Akashi Tetsuyacchi, dan di sebelah kiri ada Furihata koukicchi ssu." Sang wasit Kise Ryota mulai memberitahu siapa saja pemainnya. "Peraturan permainan panco ini, tidak boleh curang yah ssu."( Di semua permainan juga tidak boleh curang kali.)

"Yang kalah harus mengerjai dosen yang keluar dari pintu itu ssu." Kise menunjuk pintu keluar kampus menuju pendopo.

"Baik, Siapa Takut." Ucap Tetsuya percaya diri.

"Apa tidak apa-apa mengerjai dosen." Ucap Furihata.

"Tak apa Furihatacchi, tadi saja aku mengerjai Sakuraicchi sensei dan kagamicchi mengerjai Mitobecchi sensei. Mereka fine-fine aja tuh ssu." Jelas Kise.

"Baiklah!" Furihata hanya bisa pasrah sekarang.

"Baik ayo di mulai." Ucap Takao.

Pertandingan di mulai, terlihat Tetsuya dengan muka datar tapi tak dipungkiri kalau dia berusaha mati-matian mengalahkan Furihata.

"Ayo Tetsu jangan mau kalah dari dia." Aomine mulai menyemangati Tetsuya.

"Kuroko cepat kalahkan Furihata." Lagi-lagi Kagami lupa kalo Tetsuya sudah berganti marga.

"Yo.. yoo.. yoo Tetsuyacchi." Kise malah membuat yel-yel gak jelas dengan nari-nari gaje juga.

"Ayo Tetchan, jika menang Shinchan akan mentraktir mu vanila shake."

"Jangan bicara seenaknya Bakao nanodayo."

"Sudah mengalah saja, apa susahnya mengerjai dosen doang." Ucap Haizaki.

Sedangkan pertandingan masih sengit tak ada yang mau mengalah. Tetsuya pun mulai kualahan menghadapi kekuatan Furihata.

"Sumimasen Tetsuya san."

Bruukk..

Dan dengan mudahnya Furihata mengalahkan Tetsuya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Yeeyyy.. pemenangnya Furihata Koukicchi ssu."

Kise mengangkat tangan Furihata sebagai tanda kalau Furihata lah yang menang.

"Sayang sekali Tetsu kau harus mengerjai dosen yang lewat." Ucap Aomine dengan muka di buat-buat seakan prihatin dengan nasib Tetsuya.

Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya, dalam hati sih sudah was was.

...

.

.

.

.

Draap... draap..

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati pintu.

"Bersiaplah Tetchan, kami mengawasi mu dari sini." Ucap Takao yang bersembunyi di balik meja dengan yang lainnya.

Tetsuya menarik nafas perlahan melalui hidung, dan mengeluarkan perlahan melalui mulut. Membuat dirinya rileks. Tetsuya memandang ke lorong kampus yang menghumbungkan dengan pintu keluar menuju pendopo.

Terlihat Kiyoshi sensei berjalan menuju dirinya.

'Utung Kiyoshi sensei, setidaknya dia dosen yang baik hati.' Batin Tetsuya.

Dipertengahan jalan terlihat mahasiswa lain sedang bertanya kepada Kiyoshi sensei, sehingga membuat sang sensei berhenti. Berhenti cukup lama sampai dosen yang tak diharapkan Tetsuya muncul secara tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu di depannya.

Tak ada pilihan Tetsuya harus mengerjai dosen tersebut.

Dosen tersebut berjalan kearah Tetsuya, lalu melewatinya begitu saja. Dan Tetsuya hanya diam mematung.

"Pssstt, Tetsuyacchi cepat nanti keburu pergi dosennya ssu." Bisik Kise dari balik meja.

"Ehh.. Baiklah." Tetsuya kembali berjalan kearah dosen yang tadi melewatinya yang sudah keluar dari pendopo.

Sesampai dibelakang dosen tersebut tetsuya tak ragu untuk mendorongnya.

Bruuuukkk... Srraaaakkk...

Telak sang dosen terjatuh di tempat genangan air yang berlumpur di karenakan sehabis hujan. Sepertinya Tetsuya terlalu kencang mendorongnya.

Sang dosen bangun dari tempat jatuhnya dengan muka kesal memunguti dokumennya yang berceceran yang sudah ternodai lumpur lalu bangkit lagi, berjalan melewati Tetsuya.

"Dasar perusak, Tak punya sopan santun." Bisik sang dosen saat melewati Tetsuya.

Tetsuya kaget dengan ucapan sang dosen, terasa sakit saat sang dosen mengucap kata itu.

"Ano sensei, maaf." Terlambat sang sensei sudah memasuki mobilnya, dan pergi dari beranjak dari kampus tersebut. Tetsuya hanya bisa menyesali dirinya, karna mengikuti kehendak teman-temannya yang tak waras.

...

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya gelisah sekarang, sudah berkali-kali dia mengecek keluar dan hanphonenya, bahkan dia sudah meneror sang suami dengan segala sms, pesan fb, mention twitter, Ping beberapakali diBBM, Instagram, Path. Pokoknya semua jejaring sosial yang suaminya punya, namun tak ada satupun balasan yang ia terima.

"Apa Sei kun sangat marah karena tadi siang, lalu dia mampir ke tempat cewek lain lalu tidur dengan cewek itu dan meninggalkan aku... hiks Sei kun, Jangan tinggalkan aku." Tetsuya mulai berfikiran layaknya sinetron yang biasa ditonton temannya Kise dan Takao.

"Hiks.. Sei kun, Awas saja kalau berani main dengan cewek atau cowok lain." Tetsuya meninju guling Seijuurou berkali kali dengan emosi. Tadi sedih sekarang marah, sepertinya benar kata Midorima kalau Tetsuya mungkin sedang PMS atau hamil.

"Sei kun... Sei kun... SEI KUN... SEI K-"

"Berhenti memanggil nama ku seperti orang gila, Tetsuya!" Seijuuro berdiri menyender dipintu sambil melihat Tetsuya.

"Sei kun dari mana saja? Aku mengkhawatirkan mu." Tetsuya beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju Seijuuro.

"Khawatir." Seijuuro mendengus setelah mengucapkannya membuat Tetsuya berhenti di pertengahan jalan menuju suaminya. "Setelah kau mendorong ku tadi, jangan bercanda."

"Sei, Maaf."

"Gampang sekali bilang maaf yah, kau tidak tahu kalau suami mu mencari uang untung menghidupi dan mengkuliahkan mu, kau malah seenaknya kau merusak semua berkas penting dan harga diriku." Bentak Seijuuro.

"Aku tidak bermaksud, Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Tetsuya mendekati Seijuurou dan memeluk suaminya. "Hiks.. Sei maaf, Hiks."

"Minggir aku mau mandi." Seijuuro melepas pelukan Tetsuya dan mendorongnya sampai duduk di lantai.

...

.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi Seijuuro sudah tak mendapatkan Tetsuya berada di kamar. Seijuuro panik lalu turun kelantai bawah untuk mencari Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya." Seijuuro memangil Tetsuya saat melihat sang istri sedang tidur di sofa ruang tamu terlihat dari surai biru muda yang keluar dari selimut. Seijuuro mendekati Tetsuya yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut.

"..."

"Tetsuya." Seijuuro berjongkok menghadap Tetsuya.

"..."

"Tetsuya, Kembali ke kamar yah! Disini dingin, nanti Tetsuya sakit."

"Tak apa Sei kun hiks, ini hukuman yang pantas untuk ku hiks."

"Tetsuya sayang, maaf yahh kalo tadi aku kasar." Seijuuro mengelus surai biru muda.

"Tak apa hiks.. Sei kun hiks. Aku memang pantas mendapatkanya."

"Berhenti menangis Tetsuya."

"Sei kun... huuuaaaahhh."

Tetsuya malah menangis semakin keras.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjuangan menenangkan sang istri tidak lah mudah, tapi pada akhirnya Seijuuro bisa menenangkan Tetsuya juga.

Dan disinilah mereka, sofa ruang tamu. Berbagi kehangatan di sofa yang sempit. Dikarenakan Tetsuya dengan keras kepala tidak mau tidur di kamar karna Tetsuya masih merasa bersalah dan tidur di sofa adalah hukumannya, padahal Seijuuro sudah memaafkannya. Sebagai suami yang baik Seijuuro menemani Tetsuya tidur di sofa.

"Sei kun."

"Hmm."

"Kalau mau menikah lagi juga gak papa, mungkin aku takpantas dengan mu."

"Berhenti bicara seperti itu, aku tak suka Tetsuya. Kau pasangan yang paling cocok dengan ku, hanya kau seorang, Tetsuya."

"Benar?"

"Kau meragukan ku."

Tetsuya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan kembali memeluk Seijuuro.

"Tetsuya, siapa yang menyuruh mu mendorong ku? Aku yakin kau tidak akan mendorong ku dengan kehendak mu sendiri."

"Itu peraturan dari adu panco, yang kalah menjahili dosen yang keluar dari pintu yang Sei kun lewati, sebenarnya aku tak mau main, tapi Aomine kun, Kise kun dan yang lain memaksa ku."

"Siapa itu yang lain itu?"

"Kagami kun, Takao kun, Midorima kun dan Haizaki Kun."

"Begitu." Seijuuro menyeringai "Sebaiknya kau tidur besok ada kuliah pagi kan?"

Tetsuya menggangguk lalu tidur di pelukan Seijuuro.

'Lihat saja nanti, akan kuberikan kalian neraka yang paling menyiksa.' Batin Seijuuro tersenyum iblis.

.

.

.

**No comment untuk chapter ini, chap kali ini tanpa perbaikan terlebih dahulu.**

**Makasih yang udah mau review ****J**

**Review**


	4. Mood

"Tetsuya bangun."

Tetsuya nampak tak terganggu dengan suara sang suami tercinta.

"Tetsuya, jika kau tidak bangun akan ku tinggal."

'Masa bodo.' Batin Tetsuya semakin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut yang nyaman.

"Baik jika itu mau mu, akan ku tinggal."

"..."

"Jika kau telat di mata kuliah ku nanti, aku tak akan mentoleransi lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke Milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Silahkan Kembali Kalau Tidak Suka. Kalau Suka, Silahkan Membaca :D.**

**Lina gak maksa readers buat baca atau review, cuman butuh keikhlasannya aja buat komentar di kolom review.**

**Pair : AKAKURO**

**Warning : Banyak Typo, gaje dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Braaakkk'

Suara pintu di buka dengan kasar mengalihkan seluruh perhatian mahasiswa dan dosen yang berada di kelas tersebut.

"Kau sudah telat 1 jam dan masih berani masuk Tetsuya."

Sang dosen, Akashi Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap terlihat masa bodo.

Tetsuya menutup kembali pintu ruangan dan menuju kursi yang kosong yang berada di samping Kise tanpa mempedulikan sang dosen.

"Tetsuya berani kau mengabaikan ku hah!"

"Bisa dilanjutkan saja sensei." Tetsuya nampak malas menanggapi sang sensei.

"Tidak sebelum kau keluar."

"Lanjutkan saja sensei."

"Tetsuya, kau-"

"LANJUTKAN! SE-JUU-RO-KUN." Ucap Tetsuya dengan penekanan di setiap kata, membuat penghuni sebelahnya merinding.

Entah kenapa Seijuuro mempunyai firasat buruk jika membantah Tetsuyanya, dengan ajaibnya Seijuuro melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda tanpa membahas keterlambatan Tetsuya lagi. Biasanya sih Seijuuro akan menyuruh siapapun untuk keluar tanpa memandang status jika sudah telat di mata kuliahnya. Kaya di fanfic "I love you, sensei"

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah materi hari ini selesai dan Tetsuya ikut keruangan ku sekarang."

"Males ah."

Seluruh penghuni ruangan yang belum keluar memandang Tetsuya dengan terkejut. Berani sekali mahasiswa yang satu ini membantah dosen iblis di kampus mereka. Mungkin karna statusnya sebagai istri sang dosen. Tapi biasanya Tetsuya selalu menjadi istri dan mahasiswa yang berbakti kepada sang dosen evil. Hanya Tetsuya dan Tuhan yang tahu kenapa sifatnya berubah dalam sekejap.

"Ayo Kise kun, kita ke restoran tofu didekat kampus." Dengan santainya Tetsuya malah mengajak Kise makan diluar.

Hati Seijuuro bagaikan hancur berkeping-keping, di tolak sang istri tercinta.

"A-Ano Tetsuyacchi sebaiknya ikut dengan Akashi sensei ke ruangannnya." Kise mamandang sang dosen takut-takut karena sang dosen sudah menatapnya dengan tajam sambil membidik lemparan gunting ke arahnya.

"Palingan nanti dia ngomong ke absolutannya saja."

(Tetsuya yang bersangkutan denger tuh.)

"Ta-tapi-"

"Sudah ayo Kise kun."

Tetsuya dengan cepat menarik Kise keluar ruangan, dan tepat saat mereka keluar gunting belang berwarna biru dan merah menancap di pintu (koleksi baru Akashi.).

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Sudah dua jam Seijuuro menunggu sang istri pulang, dan meminta penjelasannya atas sikapnya yang sudah 2 minggu ini agak labil. Lalu lebih suka memerintah dan membantah. Dan puncaknya adalah tadi pagi saat mata kuliahnya sedang berlangsung.

"Jadi selama aku tidak ada di rumah, kerjanya Tetsuya hanya jalan-jalan."

Seijuurou menyeringai.

"Sebaiknya ku hukum dia sampai dia susah berjalan."

(Seijuuro pikiran mu.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Cklek'

"Seingat ku, aku sudah mengunci pintu." Gumam Tetsuya mendapati rumahnya tertutup tanpa di kunci.

Tetsuya masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan tangan yang penuh dengan belanjaan yang dibelinya bersama Kise tadi dan menutup pintu kembali. Saat ingin meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu, Tetsuya terkejut saat melihat sepatu Seijuuro yang sudah tertata rapih di rak sepatu.

"Ah, mungkin Sei kun sudah pulang."

Tetsuya segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima."

"Sudah puas Shopping dan jalan-jalannya."

"Ah, Sei kun sejak kapan pulangnya. Ku pikir kau pulang malam."

Tetsuya menaruh belanjaannya di lantai.

"Sejak 7 jam yang lalu."

"Kenapa Sei kun tidak menghubungi ku."

"Bagaimana mau dihubungi, jika kau mematikan setiap panggilan ku."

"Oh. Habisnya tadi ada diskon besar-besaran, dan Sei kun menelpon ku saat aku sedang berebutan barang diskon, jadi ku matikan."

"Ya ampun Tetsuya pintar yah." Ucap Seijuuro dengan kesalnya.

"Tidak usah memuji ku begitu, semua orang juga tau kalau aku pintar dan absolut."

Ini yang ngomong Tetsuya, bukan Seijuuro.

"Lama-lama sifat mu sangat menjengkelkan Tetsuya."

"Sifat mu lebih menjengkelkan Seijuuro kun."

(Cie yang berantem lagi.)

"Oh, mau ku hukum diranjang eh, Tetsuya."

"Hah, Siapa takut. Aku akan mengalahkan Seijuuro kun, karna aku absolut."

Sekali lagi di ingatkan ini yang ngomong Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu."

Seijuuro mengendong Tetsuya ala bridal style.

"Ayo."

Tetsuya memberontak didalam gendonggan Seijuuro.

"Aku saja yang menggendong Sei kun." Pinta Tetsuya.

"Heh, kau tak akan kuat Tetsuya."

"Aku bisa karna aku absolut Sei."

Lina ingatkan lagi, ini yang ngomong Tetsuya.

"Oh begitu, Kita lihat saja nanti di ranjang siapa yang lebih absolut."

Seijuuro menutup pintu kamar dan setelahnya terdengar suara samar-samar Tetsuya dan Seijuuro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi."

Seijuuro mengantungkan kalimatnya dan membelai surai biru yang menyadar didada bidangnya.

"Kenapa sifat mu sekarang lebih menjengkelkan dari yang biasa."

Tetsuya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap mata Seijuuronya.

"Entahlah Sei kun, kadang aku benci sama Sei kun sampai ingin meng ignite pass muka mu, tapi kadang aku kangen sama Sei kun, ingin bermanja-manja dalam pelukan mu seperti ini."

Seijuuro balas menatap Tetsuyanya , lalu mengeliminasi jarak yang ada. Dan bersatu menjadi ciuman yang hangat.

Selesai melepas ciuman antara mereka, lebih tepatnya Tetsuya yang mendorong Seijuuro.

"Huuuueeekkkk.."

Telak, dada bidangnya yang polos tanpa pakaian atau selimut yang menutupinya ternodai dengan muntahan yang di keluarkan dari mulut Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya-"

"Huuueeeekkkk.."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Huuuueeekkkk.."

Habis sudah tubuh seijuuro terkena muntahan Tetsuya. Namun Seijuuro tidak merasa jijik dengan kotoran yang menempel di tubuhnya. Malah dia khawatir dengan keadaan sang istri.

"Keluarkan semua Tetsuya."

Seijuuro memijit leher Tetsuya.

"Sudah Sei-"

"Huuueeekkkk"

"Apanya yang sudah,keluarkan semua."

Saking banyaknya muntah, Tetsuya sampai mengeluarkan sedikit air mata.

"Kita kerumah sakit."

"Tidak perlu Sei kun, aku hanya masuk angin."

"Kali ini kau tidak boleh membantah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang periksa di rumah sakit Tokyo.

"Shintaro, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku sedang magang di rumah sakit ini nanodayo, kau sendiri Akashi?"

"Bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo."

"Aku ingin memeriksa Tetsuya, dia Sakit."

Shintaro melihat ke arah Tetsuya, yang memang mukanya agak pucat dari biasanya.

"Doumo Midorima kun." Sapa Tetsuya.

"Silahkan berbaring Tetsuya, aku akan memeriksa mu." Ucap midorima.

"Kau pikir aku mau Tetsuya di periksa dengan dokter amatir seperti mu."

"Aku ini dokter ahli nanodayo."

"Kau hanya dokter magang Shintaro."

"Sudahlah Sei ku, biarkan Midorima kun memeriksaku."

Seijuuro menghela nafas dan membiarkan Tetsuya di periksa Midorima.

Midorima baru akan membuka baju Tetsuya di bagian perut untuk memeriksa perut Tetsuya, sebuah gunting melayang menebas ujung rambutnya.

"Hanya memeriksa Shintaro, dilarang membuka apapun yang memperlihatkan tubuh Tetsuya ku."

Dasar overdosis protective.

.

.

.

.

Pemeriksa telah selesai dengan sangat menegangkan, dengan adanya gunting terbang yang selalu nyaris mengenai tubuh Midorima saat Midorima selesai menyentuh Tetsuya dengan stetoskopnya, atau bahkan setelah membuat Tetsuya meringis kesakitan karena Midorima mengambil mengambil sampel darah Tetsuya.

"Berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaan, dari lab dan pemeriksaan langsung dari tubuh Tetsuya." Midorima menggantung kalimatnya.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua, Tetsuya sedang hamil nanodayo."

"..."

"..."

"Sepertinya Sei kun benar, Midorima kun hanya dokter amatir."

Bukannya tadi Tetsuya sendiri yang membela Midorima yah.

"Ah. Akhirnya Tetsuya mengandung anak dari ku, tak sia-sia kita melakukannya lebih dari 5 ronde."

"Aku bukan amatir nanodayo."

"Tenang Shintaro, aku percaya dengan mu."

"Nah Tetsuya, sepertinya semua sudah jelas dengan kelabilan sifat mu dan perkataan mu tentang selalu menang dan absolut."

"Sepertinya anak kita akan mirip dengan ku." Ucap Seijuuro dengan seringainya.

"Tapi aku masih kuliah."

Tetsuya menggembungkan pipinya, dengan gemasnya Seijuuro mencubit pipi Tetsuya lalu mencium kening istrinya.

"Dilarang bermesraan disini nanodayo."

"Kau memerintah ku Midorima."

"..."

Lebih baik biarkan saja pasangan akakuro ini bermersaan di tempat magang mu itu Midorima, dari pada ada gunting melayang lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Lina Back!Lina back!**

**Makasih banget udah mau review, sebenernya chap kemaren asal aja gitu. **

**Pelepas stress karena belum dapet magang. Hiks padahal dah naruh surah lebih dari 5.**

**Tapi sekarang udah dapet deh di sebuah KAP, semoga lancar aja. Jadicurhat**

**Lina sempet sedih sih sama salah satu review. Tapi lina mengucapkan makasih udah mau review.**

**Walau yah begitulah.**

**Dan maaf banget buat chap kali ini, alurnya terlalu cepat abis bingung mau di apain lagi.**

**Udah dulu deh curcolnya, kasian readers yang baca. Pasti palanya mumet.**

**Jangan klik X dulu atau pencet tombol back. Masih ada omake di bawah walau sedikit.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Aku mau mangga muda Sei kun."

Tetsuya menatap Seijuuro manja sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Itu gampang Tetsuya."

"Tapi mangga mudanya harus rasa vanila sama tofu ya Seijuuro kun." Ucap Tetsuya dengan seyum manisnya

Ok tarik lagi kata gampang yang keluar dari mulutnya tadi.

"Harus dapet yah Sei kun, Sei kun gak mau kan kalo nanti anak kita ileran."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review :D**


	5. Ngidam

**Kuroko No Basuke Milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Silahkan Kembali Kalau Tidak Suka. Kalau Suka, Silahkan Membaca :D.**

**Lina gak maksa readers buat baca atau review, cuman butuh keikhlasannya aja buat komentar di kolom review.**

**Pair : AKAKURO**

**Warning : Banyak Typo, gaje dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sei kun!"

Akashi Tetsuya memeluk tangan sang suami dengan manjanya. Sedangkan sang suami menghiraukan istrinya dan lebih tertarik memandangi layar laptop dan berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di atas meja makan.

Merasa diacuhkan sang suami, Tetsuya kembali menyerukan nama suaminya.

"Sei Chan!"

Masih diacuhkan.

"Sei san"

"..."

"Sei sama"

"..."

"Sei pyo"

"..."

"Sei cchi"

"..."

"Sei chin"

"..."

"Se-"

"Hentikan Tetsuya! Aku tak akan menuruti mu."

Seijuuro sudah frutasi dengan permintaan aneh sang istri.

"Seijuuro kun, ayolah." Bujuk Tetsuya

"Tidak!"

Seijuuro kembali berkonsentrasi dengan laptopnya.

"Sei kun aku hanya meminta-"

"Cukup Tetsuya, cukup!"

Seijuuro sudah sangat penat dengan permintaan-permintaan konyol dan tidak masuk akal Tetsuyanya.

Sedangkan Tetsuya sedari tadi berpose ngambek karena sang suami masih enggan menuruti ngidamnya saat ini. Padahal tiga bulan lalu Seijuuro selalu mengiyakan permintaan aneh Tetsuya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Lebih baik Tetsuya tidur, Sekarang sud-"

"Seijuuro kun jahat! Aku benci Sei kun!"

Tetsuya segera lari menuju lantai dua, ketempat kamarnya dan Seijuuro berada dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Seijuuro menghela nafas, memaklumi tingkah istrinya yang temperamental semenjak mengandung Akashi junior.

Seijuuro menutup laptopnya tanpa mematikannya dan meninggalkan tumpukan kertas yang berada di atas meja makan begitu saja. Untuk saat ini prioritas utamanya adalah Tetsuya.

Dengan langkah santai Seijuuro menuju kamar privasinya dan Tetsuya.

...

.

.

.

.

(Sesampainya Seijuuro di kamar)

Seijuuro mendudukan dirinya dipinggir tempat tidur. Melihat pasangan hidupnya tidur dengan posisi memunggunginya.

"Tetsuya, bukan maksud ku untuk menolak permintaan mu, Tapi-"

"Tapi apa Sei kun? Aku hanya minta satu permintaan. itu saja."

Tetsuya berbicara masih sambil memunggungi Seijuuro.

"Aku tau Tetsuya, Tap-"

"Hiks Sei kun jahat. Aku sedang megandung anak mu Sei kun Hiks!"

Tetsuya bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Seijuuro dengan kesal sambil menangis.

'Iya aku tau Tetsuya itu anak ku, aku masih ingat kapan saja kita membuatnya' batin Seijuuro gaje.

"Hiks ini kemauan anak mu Sei kun hiks."

Seijuuro masih betah memberi waktu Tetsuya untuk memakinya.

"Hiks Seijuuro tidak berperike'bapak'an."

'Dari mana Tetsuya mendapat kata aneh seperti itu.' Seijuuro kembali membatin.

"Hiks Seijuuro kun jahat."

"Dengar kan aku Tetsuya, jika kau memotong ucapan ku lagi akan ku tiduri kau sampai besok pagi."

Ucap Seijuuro saat melihat Tetsuya akan memotong ucapannya lagi. Dan dengan sukses ucapan Seijuuro berhasil membuat Tetsuya diam dan berhenti menangis.

"Aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau mau, asal jangan permintaan mu yang itu oke!"

Tetsuya menggeleng, masih tidak setuju dengan negosiasinya dengan Seijuuro.

"Hei, lihat aku Tetsuya."

"Hei jangan melihat cicak yang sedang bercinta di atas. Nanti Tetsuya kepengen bercinta dengan ku lagi." Ucap Seijuuro ngawur padahal kamarnya bersih tak ada binatang maupun serangga yang masuk. Namun ucapan ngawur Seijuuro berhasil membuat mata biru istrinya melotot ke arahnya. Seijuuro tersenyum puas melihat sang istri sedang menatapnya.

"Kau ingin buah, makanan, minuman, rumah, mobil atau nilai A dalam pelajaran ku akan ku turuti. Asal jangan permintaan mu yang satu itu."

"Tidak mau. Aku hanya ingin Seijuuro kun memakai kostum maid saat mengajar besok, itu saja."

"Tidak Tetsuya! Tidak!"

"Apa susahnya memakai pakaian maid saat mengajar."

"Harga diri ku sebagai pemilik Akashi Corp dan dosen akan hancur Tetsuya."

"Demi anak mu Sei kun, emang Sei kun mau anaknya nanti ileran."

Sepertinya Seijuuro lupa dengan mitos ngidam ada sangkut pautnya dengan keturunan ileran.

"Ck, Sial aku lupa."

Baru kali ini Seijuuro sulit untuk memilih, antara harga diri atau mempunyai keturunan yang ileran. Baiklah kita biarkan Seijuuro berfikir matang-matang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMG... udah berapa lama lina gak mampir ke sini... kangen sama cerita akakuro..**

**Sebenernya lina masih stress sama nilai, ancurnya nilai-nilai lina gara-gara kuliah sambil magang.**

**Pokoknya kesel kesel... (woy kok jadi curhat)**

**Pokoknya ini cerita asal aja gitu nulisnya.. abisnya pusing pala lina. Harap di maklumi...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Tetsuyacchi kelihatannya sedang bahagia ya ssu." Ucap kise yang penasaran dengan wajah datar Tetsuya terdapat lekungan keatas yang amat dikit dari bibir Tetsuya.

"Iya, aku memang sedang bahagia."

Tetsuya kembali tersenyum simpul jika mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

Flashback:

Setelah hampir dua jam Seijuuro memikirkan antara memakai seragam maid atau mempunyai keturunan yang ileran. Seijuuro memilih untuk memakai seragam maid.

"Tapi aku akan memakainya hanya di depan mu Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mendesah lesu mendengarnya. Padahal Tetsuya sudah senang saat mendengar kalimat setuju.

"Baiklah, Tapi pakai telinga kucing ya."

Biarlah harga dirinya terinjak sekarang, demi uke dan calon bayinya, apa sih yang enggak.

"Tidak boleh ada kamera."

Tetsuya menyembunyikan kamera yang sudah Tetsuya siapkan.

"Handphone juga Tetsuya, cukup diingat dengan memori di otak mu saja. Mengerti!"

Tetsuya kembali mendesah kecewa, di sembunyika handphonenya di lemari sampingnya.

Dan selanjutnya bayangkan sendiri, si seme dengan kostum maid sedang di tonton oleh seorang uke yang sedang hamil 4 bulan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End/TBC**

**.**

**Review :D**


	6. Shopping

**Kuroko No Basuke Milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Silahkan Kembali Kalau Tidak Suka. Kalau Suka, Silahkan Membaca :D.**

**Lina gak maksa readers buat baca atau review, cuman butuh keikhlasannya aja buat komentar di kolom review.**

**Pair : AKAKURO**

**Warning : Banyak Typo, gaje dll**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usia kandungan Akashi Tetsuya sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh, dan di saat-saat ini mereka (Akashi Seijuuro dan Akashi Tetsuya) tengah sibuk dengan persiapan kelahiran dan keperluan bayi mereka. Dan disinilah sekarang mereka berada, di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terkemuka di tokyo. Lebih detailnya mereka berada di toko perlengkapan bayi yang berada di dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu.

"Tetsuya, Lihat ini lucu kan untuk anak kita nanti."

Seijuuro menunjuk tempat tidur bayi dengan warna hitam dan mainan tengkorak di atasnya.

"Selera Sei kun buruk."

Ceplos Tetsuya saat melihat barang yang di tunjuk Seijuuro.

"Lihat yang ini, lebih maniskan!"

Tetsuya tak mau kalah, dia menunjuk tempat tidur bayi dengan warna serba pink dan mainan boneka di atasnya.

"Anak kita laki-laki Tetsuya, aku tidak mau anak pertama ku nanti akan menjadi uke."

"Apa hubungannya warna pink dengan posisi uke, Sei kun?"

"Tentu saja ada, ingat dulu waktu kecil kau suka main dengan boneka kelinci."

Seijuuro menyeringai.

"Jangan sok tau deh."

"Oh.. aku ini sok tau yah."

Seijuuro melambai-lambaikan foto Tetsuya-chibi sedang bermain dengan boneka kelinci.

"Sei kun, kau dapat dari mana? Berikan pada ku."

Tetsuya berusaha mengambil foto laknat itu dari tangan Seijuuro, namun sang suami malah meninggikan tangannya agar Tetsuya susah mengambilnya.

"Tentu saja dari ibu mertua ku yang sangat senang memamerkan foto-foto masa kecil istri ku."

"Sei! Kembalikan."

"Beri aku ciuman, maka akan ku kasih."

"Baiklah, Tapi setelah aku mencium mu, kau akan merasakan betapa nikmatnya tidur sendirian di atas sofa ruang-"

Seijuuro langsung membungkam mulut Tetsuya dengan foto yang tadi dia perlihatkan. Dan seketika mood Seijuuro langsung buruk.

"Anak pintar."

Tetsuya tersenyum, sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Seijuuro.

"Maaf tuan, jadi mau beli yang mana?"

Tanya penjaga toko dengan sopan.

"Hitam/Pink." Ucap Seijuuro dan Tetsuya bersamaan. Dasar suami istri yang kompak berdebat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan perdebatan yang panjang akahirnya pasangan AkaKuro ini menetapkan kalau tempat tidur untuk calon anak mereka berwarna putih, karena menurut Seijuuro putih warna yang netral, sedangkan Tetsuya hanya mengiyakan saja dari pada sang suami memilih yang lebih ekstrim.

Tempat Tidur Bayi Ceklis... J

Selanjutnya baju bayi.

"Lihat Tetsuya baju ini lucu sekali."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk melihat baju yang di tunjukkan Seijuuro.

"Ah.. Akan ku cari lagi yang lebih lucu."

"Sei kun cari saja sendiri, aku sudah cape."

Tetsuya duduk dan meluruskan kakinya, lalu melihat sang suami yang sedang memilih baju bayi diskonan bersama para ibu-ibu hamil.

.

"Dapat!" gumam Seijuuro

"Hei tuan, saya duluan yang melihat baju itu, jadi baju itu milik saya." Tegur seorang wanita hamil.

"APA?!"

Ujar Seijuuro dengan hawa iblisnya dan tatapan tajam yang mematikan.

"Ti-tidak jadi."

Wanita hamil itu langsung pergi.

Tetsuya hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Seijuuro dari tempat dia duduk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baju bayi berserta sarung tangan, topi dan kaos kaki sudah lengkap dan banyak, berkat usaha Seijuuro yang mau bergabung di tempat-tempat diskon dengan ibu-ibu hamil. Dan hampir di setiap tempat para ibu-ibu hamil itu menjauh dari Seijuuro dengan jarak 5 meter.

Baju bayi ceklis

.

.

.

.

Tetsuya memilih untuk langsung pulang, walau Seijuuro memaksa Tetsuya berbelanja perlengkapan lainnya. Tapi dengan ancaman 'tidur di sofa' Seijuuro langsung bungkam dan memilih untuk mengikuti keinginan sang istri. Cukup dengan pedebatan gajenya dengan Seijuuro dan ancaman Seijuuro saat orang lain mengambil baju yang di dapatnya. Tetsuya tidak mau Seijuuro menambah masalah untuk hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Lina bingung sama nama bayi akakuro nanti, mungkin readers ada yang mau memberi saran.**

**Chap kali ini bener-bener gaje, banyak typo dll... abis lina pusing sama laporan magang. Tahun sekarang harus pake presentasi...ahh pusing...**

**Oh iya.. makasih yang udah nyempetin review, maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu, lina kasih kiss aja deh.. sama yang udah fav and follow trus silent readers... #peluk semua.**

**Kali aja ada yang mau berteman sama autor yang kece ini di fb (pede), nih lina kasih tau namanya :**

**Akashi Lina**

**Terima kasih yang udah baca**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Akashi Junior

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko No Basuke Milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**don't like, don't read**

**Warning : Banyak Typo, gaje, OOC, OC, BL dll**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan keras kepala, sebaiknya kau tetap dirumah." Titah Seijuuro saat melihat sang istri sudah siap akan berangkat ke kampus dengan perutnya yang buncit.

"Tidak mau tuan sok ngatur." Tetsuya balik membantah.

"Oh.. jadi kau sudah berani melawan."

"kalau iya memang kenapa."

"Akan ku antar ke rumah orang tua mu sekarang juga, Tetsuya"

"Sei kun mau menceraikan ku."

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu kenapa mengembalikan ku kerumah orang tua ku."

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkan mu sendirian di rumah Tetsuya, nanti kalau tiba-tiba Tetsuya mau melahirkan kan ada ibu dan ayah mu."

"Bilang saja tidak mau mengurusi ku."

"Bukan Begitu."

"Pokoknya aku mau masuk kuliah, kalau Sei kun tidak mengizinkan ku, aku akan kabur."

'Sabar.' Batin Seijuuro mengontrol emosinya, mengingatkan bahwa hanya beberapa hari lagi dia akan menghadapi Tetsuya dengan mood hamilnya. Dan akan memperoleh hasil kerja keras selama ini "Akashi Junior."

Tapi itu masih perkiraan dari Midorima sang dokter magang, entah kenapa Midorima magangnya tak kunjung selesai. Intinya sih kandungan Akashi Tetsuya telah menginjak 9 bulan. ^_^ (abaikan emotnya)

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengalami perdebatan yang panjang dan cukup melelahkan batin Seijuuro, akhirnya sang Istri Akashi Tetsuya dapat menjalankan perkuliahnya. Dan disinilah mereka diruang kelas dengan mata kuliah Akuntansi Keuangan Lanjutan II.

"Ryota kerjakan S 14-1 di depan, hanya boleh membawa buku cetak dan kalkulator."

Kise terlonjak kaget saat dia sedang diam-diam curhat dengan Tetsuya, sang dosen memanggilnya untuk mengerjakan soal.

"Mapus gw." Gumam Kise.

"Kau bilang sesuatu Ryota."

"Ti-tidak ssu."

"Cepat maju, dan tidak boleh mengajak Tetsuya."

Kise melepas pengangannya dari Tetsuya dan maju ke depan lalu mengambil spidol yang berada di meja dosen membuka tutupnya dan mulai menulis di papan kaca yang tergantung di tembok.

"Ku suruh apa kau Ryota."

Sang dosen murka dengan apa yang dilakukan Kise.

"Mengerjaka-"

"MENGERJAKAN BUKAN MENULIS ULANG SOALNYA."

"I-iya ssu."

Pandangan Seijuuro beralih kepada Tetsuya.

"Dan Tetsuya, kau kerjakan S 14-2."

"Susah Sei kun." Keluh Tetsuya saat melihat soal yang Seijuuro berikan.

"Itu akibatnya karna kau lebih memperhatikan Kise dari pada aku."

Tetsuya berdecih pelan, meruntuki dirinya karna duduk di sebelah Kise yang tukang curhat.

"Cepat kerjakan didepan Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya menengok kebelakang, meminta bantuan dari emaknya akuntansi Momoi Satsuki.

"Momoi san, bantu aku." Ucap Tetsuya dengan muka memelas.

"Itu caranya, Tetsu kun harus menentukan itu transaksi downstream atau upstream."

"Gak ngerti bedanya."

"Bedanya hanya pas ngitung hak minoritasnya aja."

"Maksudnya bedain dari soalnya."

"Yah tinggal liah transaksinya itu-"

"Waktu bantuan mu habis Tetsuya, sekarang kerjakan sendiri di depan!"

"Seben-"

"SEKARANG!"

Bener-bener deh Seijuuro darah tingginya lagi kumat marah-marah mulu dari tadi, bahkan sang istri kena damprat juga.

Dengan susah payah Tetsuya bangun dari duduknya dikarenakan perutnya yang buncit membatasi Tetsuya untuk bergerak bebas dan cepat. Tetsuya kembali menoleh ke Momoi untuk memberi kode agar membantunya saat mengerjakan di depan.

Tetsuya berdiri di belakang kise menunggu giliran spidol.

"Kenapa diam saja, cepat kerjakan."

"Gak ada spidolnya."

"Ini apa?"

Seijuuro menujuk spidol hitam yang masih menganggur.

"Itu isinya habis."

"Jangan sok tahu, aku baru membelinya tiga hari yang lalu. Ini coba dulu."

Tetsuya hanya menurut, dan benar saja tak ada apapun yang menodai papan kaca tersebut. Sebenarnya Tetsuya yang sudah menghabiskan isi spidol suaminya, untuk bermain guru-guruan bersama anak tetangga untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Jangan heran kalau Tetsuya tau kalau isinya habis.

"Ck, Satsuki berikan spidol mu pada Tetsuya."

Tetsuya yang berada di belakang bangku Seijuuro menggeleng pada Momoi, agar tidak memberikan apa yang diminta Seijuuro.

"Nng.. Ano Sensei."

"Aku tau kau membawanya Satsuki, abaikan Tetsuya."

Memang Seijuuro sang dosen ajaib, dapat mengetahui apa yang tidak dilihatnya.

Momoi buru-buru memberi spidolnya kepada Tetsuya, dan di balas dengan ucapan terimakasih dengan nada kesal dari Tetsuya.

"Hai Tetsuyacchi, bisa bantu aku."

Terlihat Kise yang menatapnya dengan air mata buayanya.

"Tanya saja pada Aomine mu itu." Ucap Tetsuya dengan wajah datarnya namun nada suaranya terdengar kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

5 menit berlalu dan ajaibnya Kise berhasil mengerjakan soal, dengan menulis ulang contoh soal yang ada di buku cetaknya hanya di ubah angkanya saja. Dan Seijuuro menyuruh Kise kembali duduk setelah mengoreksi hasil pekerjaannya.

Keberuntungan

Kise hanya sedang beruntung, sedangkan Tetsuya sudah di ejek dengan kalimat bodoh dan tidak becus karna mengikuti cara kerja Kise. Sedangkan Momoi tidak bisa ia harapan karna ancaman dosennya yang satu ini.

"Sepertinya Tetsuya masih lama mengerjakannya. Sembari menunggu, buka Bab 15."

Seijuuro mulai menjelaskan bab 15 kepada para mahasiswanya.

dug...

Tetsuya merasakan tendangan keras dari perutnya.

dug...

Semakin lama tendangan di dalam semakin keras, hingga membuat Tetsuya meringis kesakitan.

'Pasti hanya kontraksi biasa.' Batin Tetsuya.

Namun tak hanya tendangan dari dalam perut saja yang Tetsuya rasakan, tapi rasa sakit pada bagian semakin menjadi.

"Ahk.. Sei kun.. ahk."

Bruukkk

Tetsuya jatuh terduduk sambil mencengkram perutnya, menandakan bertapa sakitnya perutnya saat ini.

"TETSUYA!"

Dengan sigap Seijuuro memeluk Tetsuya dan menggenggam tangannya dengan di ikuti para mahasiswa yang langsung mengerubungi Tetsuya.

"Apa yang sakit Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuuro terselip nada kecemasan di sana.

"Sepertinya.. bayinya mau keluar.."

"Perhatian, Kelas hari ini selesai."

Dengan secepat kilat Seijuuro menggendong Tetsuya ala bridal style.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat di perjalanan Seijuuro berusaha untuk tidak panik, namun teriakan kesakitan istrinya membuat usahanya sia-sia. Di tambah dengan keadaan celana Tetsuya yang basah. (basah karna air ketuban.)

"Sei... cepet...sakit banget.." rancau Tetsuya.

"Tahan sebentar yah sayang, ini dikit lagi sampe kok."

Seijuuro bohong, rumah sakit masih jauh. Kalau bidan, Seijuuro sudah melewati 5 tempat bidan. Lagi pula melahirkan di bidan bukan pilihan yang tepat karena Tetsuya itu laki-laki.

"Sei... hiks.. sakit."

"Ya. Tetsuya sabar yah."

"Aduh... Sei.. hiks."

"Sial, Kenapa macet di saat seperti ini."

Seijuuro memukul setir mobilnya sebagai pelampiasan. Terlihat dari dalam mobil banyak ankot dan kendaraan umum lainnya yang ngetem di tengah jalan. Membuat Seijuuro jengah. Lalu mengambil linggis dan gunting kesayangannya dan bersiap turun dari mobilnya.

"Tetsuya tunggu sebentarnya, aku akan mengurus hal lain."

Seijuuro turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju salah satu angkot yang menghalangi akses jalannya.

Praaangg...

Seijuuro memecahkan kaca angkot dengan linggis yang di bawanya tadi.

"Woy apa-ap-"

Syuuutt..

Ucapan sang supir angkot terpotong dengan adanya gunting melayang tepat didepan matanya. Kalau sang supir tak menghindar, dapat dipastikan supir tersebut akan kehilangan sebelah matanya.

"Jalan atau kubakar mobil-mobil rongsokan ini."

Aura iblis Bokushi dan Oreshi menjadi satu dan membentuk zone yang tak tertandingi. Para pemilik kendaraan umum bergidik ngeri melihat aura yang merusak batin. Dan dalam waktu 3 menit jalanan menjadi kosong. Sungguh Seijuuro kau begitu menakutkan.

Seijuuro kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"SEI...CEPAT..AHHKKK... AKU BISA-BISA MELAHIRKAN DISINI."

"Sabar Tetsuya, Tahan ya. Jangan disini oke."

Seijuuro berusaha menenangkan sang istri sekaligus menyetir mobil dengan kecepat maksimal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seijuuro membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar saat sampai di depan pintu masuk Rumah sakit. Dan segera memanggil suster yang lewat di dekatnya. Lalu mengamankan Tetsuya ke ruang bersalin.

.

.

.

.

"Jangan bercanda Shintaro, Tetsuya bukan mayat untuk bahan praktek mu."

Seijuuro murka saat lagi-lagi Tetsuya diurus oleh Midorima sang doter praktek.

"Tenang Akashi, aku tidak akan bertindak gegabah nanodayo."

"Ck, Panggilkan aku dokter ahli, akan ku bayar mahal kalau perlu."

Seijuuro berbicara kepada suster yang mendampingi Midorima.

"Maaf tuan Akashi seluruh dokter di rumah sakit ini sedang menangani pasien lain, di karenakan adanya kecelakaan besar."

"Akashi, Tetsuya harus segera melahirkan. Bisa fatal kalau menundanya terlalu lama nanodayo."

Sejuuro mengacak surai merahnya dengan teriakan tak jelas tanda dia sudah frustasi. Selang beberapa detik Seijuuro berusaha untuk menstabilkan emosinya lalu menatap Midorima tajam.

"Baik, jika Tetsuya dan bayinya tidak selamat. Kau akan MATI."

Midorima meneguk ludahnya saat mendengar perkataan Seijuuro.

"Baik, Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat ibu dan ayah dari Kuroko yaitu Kuroko Hidori dan Kuroko Terumi, disusul dengan keberadaan orang tuanya. Akashi Masomi dan Akashi Shiori. Mereka terlihat sangat cemas.

"Sei bagaimana keadaan Tet chan?" tanya Kuroko Terumi.

"Sedang menjalani operasi, okaa san."

Seijuuro memandang cemas ruang operasi. Dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan. Bahkan Seijuuro lupa kalau sekarang ada rapat penting. Selama beberapa jam hidup Seijuuro berantakan karena Akashi Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya pasti baik-baik saja." Kali ini Akashi Shiori yang memberi Seijuuro semangat.

"Ku harap begitu."

Sedangkan Kuroko Hidori dan Akashi Masaomi hanya terdiam memandangi ruang operasi.

Braakk.

Terlihat sang dokter praktek muncul dari ruang operasi dengan muka yang serius.

Seijuuro segera bangkit dan langsung berjalan menuju Midorima.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya?"

Midorima tersenyum.

"Tetsuya dan bayinya selamat, dan akan di pindahkan ke ruang rawat nanodayo."

"Aku ingin melihat Tetsuya."

"Tidak boleh, Tetsuya sedang dalam pengaruh obat bius. Jadi dia sedang tidak sadarkan diri nanodayo."

"Tuan Akashi ini bayi anda."

Sang suster menyodorkan bayi dengan surai merah, kehadapan Seijuuro. dengan hati-hati Seijuuro menggendongnya.

"Dia sedang tidur."

Kuroko Terumi mengelus surai merahnya dengan hati-hati.

"Imutnya, seperti Sei chan saat bayi."

Sekarang Akashi Shiori yang mengelus pipi sang bayi.

"Hahh.. tak terasa kita sudah tua." Ucap Kuroko Hidori.

"Akhirnya pewaris ku yang baru." Ucap Akashi Masaomi.

Sedangkan sang ayah Akashi Seijuuro hanya terdiam. Menatap takjub pada anaknya dengan Tetsuya yang begitu sempurna, seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah semalaman Tetsuya tertidur akhirnya bangun juga. Dan hal pertama yang Tetsuya lihat adalah sang suami tersenyum kepadanya diiringi dengan suara heboh dari teman-temannya dan para dosen yang mengujunginya.

Terlihat dari Nijimura sensei yang sedang mengapit kepala Haizaki dengan rasa sayang, lalu Kiyoshi sensei terlihat bergandengan tangan dengan Furihata kun. Sepertinya pernyataan cintanya di terima Kiyoshi Sensei. Pasangan aokise, midotaka dan yang lain mengunjunginya.

"Ohayo Tetsuya." Sapa Seijuuro kalem.

Dan dibalas senyum lemah oleh Tetsuya, Seijuuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran dengan balasan Tetsuya lalu memandang tajam Midorima.

"Shintaro, kau membuat Tetsuya bisu."

"Jangan menyimpulkan yang tidak-tidak nanodayo."

"Buktinya Tetsuya tidak membalas sapaan ku."

Syuuutt

"Jangan melempar gunting sembarangan nanodayo."

"Sei kun, aku tidak bisu kok. Hanya saja tadi nyawa ku belum kumpul."

"Begitu, Tetsuya."

"ya."

Cup

Seijuuro mencium kening Tetsuya.

"Terimakasih telah memberiku putra yang tampan, terimakasih atas segalanya. Aku mencintai mu."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih, karna Akashi Seijuuro yang jenius, tampan, kaya, dan sempurna mau menerima aku yang bodoh dan keras kepala ini menjadi pasangan mu. Aku juga mencintai mu."

Mereka saling bertatapan mengagumi indahnya mata pasanganya. Merasa dunia ini milik mereka tak ada yang lain.

Sedangkan sang penonton di belakang sudah heboh sendiri.

"Aominecchi tidak pernah romantis seperti Akashicchi ssu."

"Hoi, kami kesini bukan ingin melihat kalian ."

"Ini rumah sakit, bukan tempat untuk bermesraan nanodayo."

"Shin chan, kaku sekali seperti orang tua."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End/Omake**

**Saya gak berbakat dengan hal yang berbau medis, bahkan saya benci yang namanya obat, jarum suntik dan alat lainnya. Oleh karena itu ini adalah chapter tersulit yang pernah saya kerjakan, harus memerlukan informasi tambahan dari google.**

**Dan kejadian yang tidak masuk akal tolong maklumin aja.. namanya juga karya hayalan author.**

**Dan aktivitas kuliah diatas ngambil dari aktivitas lina sendiri, sifat lina kaya Kuroko sayang dosennya bukan akashi. Dan sebagai anak akuntansi lina gak ngerti sama sekali sama yang namanya akuntansi keuangan lanjutan 2. Parah yahh.**

**Berakhirnya fanfic ini menandakan lina udah mulai masuk kuliah. Dan sumpah yah lina agak muak dengan pertanyaan, kapan lulus?, satu tahun lagi kan lin? Berapa semester lagi?**

**Tidak taukah mereka kalau standar kampus lina semua mata kuliah harus B dan kalau mau ngambil skripsi min IPK harus 3,33. Univ swasta dengan standar internasional.**

**Yang mau berteman sama Lina di FB silahkan : . ?id=100010096717480 (Akashi Lina)**

**Fb lama lina gak bisa dibuka. ini yang baru.**

**Dan makasih yang udah ngasih saran nama buat Akashi Junior**

**Ryuuki760**

**Hikari Kyuu**

**Ichimaru Kyoshiro**

**Snow Skylark78**

**Lina galau milihnya, sampai butuh beberapa bulan untuk menetapkan pilihannya. Bagus-bagus namanya.**

**Sama yang riview lainya, fav, follow dan silent readers. Love you, gomen gak bisa balas satu-satu. Pokoknya MAKASIH BANGET UDAH NGIKUTI CERITA INI... LOPHE YOU MORE.. ( belepotan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

Sang bayi dengan surai merah dalam gendonggan Tetsuya mengeliat. Membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan sepasang mata ruby yang indah. Tetsuya memandang Seijuuro yang masih bercengkramah dengan yang lain.

"Sei kun, nama anak kita siapa?"

"Ehmm.. bagaimana kalau Akashi Baki."

"Pffftttt...hahaha... apa itu baki.. bakiak...hahah." tawa Aomine pecah saat mendengar nama yang di ucapkan Akashi.

"Pfffttt... Aominecchi jangan..pfffttt... tertawa terlalu kencang haha.."

Kise mati-matian menahan tawa.

Syuuuttt...

Craaashh

*Sensor. Demi keamanan rating.

RIP Aomine Daiki.

Kise Ryota sekarat.

"Nama ditolak." Ucap Tetsuya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya itu nama yang bagus. Anti mainstream Tetsuya."

"Jika kau masih mempertahankan nama itu, pulang dari rumah sakit aku pulang ke rumah okaa san."

"Jangan dong, yasudah Tetsuya saja yang memberi nama."

"Gimana kalo Sebastian, biar nanti besarnya kaya Sebastian yang di anime."

"Maksudmu kalau sudah besar anak kita mau jadi pembantu."

"Sei kun salah fokus."

"Nama ditolak." Kali ini Seijuuro yang menolak.

"Gimana kalo Naruto, cakep tuh nama." Kagami langsung merekomendasi.

"Aku tidak setuju nanodayo. Menurut oha asa nama yang cocok itu keroro nanodayo."

"Nagisa aja." Takao ikutan nimbrung

"Itu nama cewek!"

"Eh.. emang ya."

Seketika ruang rawat menjadi ramai.

"Diam, yang jelas nama cucu ku itu Akashi Seiryuu." Ucap Masaomi dengan lancang.

Membuat penghuni ruangan terdiam.

"Seiryuu ya, nama yang bagus." Ucap Tetsuya dan disambut tawa sang bayi.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih setuju Baki."

"Sei!" Tetsuya memandang Seijuuro tajam.

.

.

.

.

Selamat datang Akashi Seiryuu ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beri hadiah atas kelahiran Seiryuu yuk

Dengan Review

.

.

**END**


End file.
